Superluv
by TrustMe-IJustGetWeirder
Summary: Another songfic. This time, it's SoMa. It's anti- Justin x Maka. Song is Superluv by Shane Dawson, and there are literally 2 lines of dialogue at the very end. Fluff shall ensue, so beware.


**My very first SoMa story is complete! It's another songfic. This one is Superluv by Shane Dawson. (Yes the youtuber.) It's anti-Justin x Maka, so if you like that paring, this ain't for you. The characters are probably OOC, so sorry for that in advance and I hope that you like this anyway. This could also be taken as my version of the music video(without the spandex, thank you) in Soul Eater version AU. I should probably stop ranting now so that you can actually read this story, so... enjoy! There's also a little contest at the end. -3-**

_I'm running out of time_  
_I hope that I can save you somehow_  
_If I, If I had superpowers_  
_I'd save the world and you would be mine, _

Soul watched as his miester was swept away by Justin Law. He knew that Maka wasn't happy. Justin was a horrible boyfriend. He was cruel and abusive towards the blond, yet she still put up with him. Didn't Maka see how much Soul loved her?

"My Maka." he whispered under his breath.

_Mine _

_Have no fear, your hero is here  
My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near  
I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch your back  
A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!_

Soul had steely determination in his red eyes as he began to near where Maka was, but as he drew closer he was shoved against a set of lockers by the wave of students. When the hall cleared, it was only himself, Justin, Maka, and a few of the red headed boy's friends.

He saw Justin lean down and whisper something in Maka's ear. Then a tear took it's course down her creamy pink cheek. Soul glared and Justin smirked. Now he was angry.

_But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try_

Soul began to stare the red down. He made Maka cry. He MADE Maka CRY. And then he smirked about it.

What happened next, Justin never saw coming.

Cause_ I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight_

Soul lunged. He aimed a clenched fist for Justin's face. As his hand made impact, he heard a groan of pain slip out of the other boy's lips. Soul smirked. This was great.

He glanced over at Maka. She was staring. Soul looked down. Justin lay sprawled across the floor, blood trickling from is mouth. He was truly pathetic. As the albino raised his fist for another blow, he saw the red head get up and turn towards Maka.

As he neared the blond, he pinned her roughly to the nearest set of lockers. Soul saw what was about to happen only seconds before it did.

Justin leaned down to the green-eyed beauty he had trapped. She squirmed and struggled against his iron grip, but her attempts were fruitless. The death scyth captured Maka's rose colored lips with his own.

Soul glared daggers at the other man. He _ would_ save Maka from that beast. He would stake his reputation on it!

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger_  
_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya_  
_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_  
_Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv_

As the pulled apart, Soul rushed forward again. Just as he was about to beat the crap out of Justin, he felt his hood being pulled back forcefully. He turned around and was met face to face with Black*Star. He nodded to the blunette. He would finish this later.

_Been fightin' for your luv for all this time  
What I gotta do to make you mine  
Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town  
If you get in my way, I'm a take you down_

It was now after school. Soul saw Maka. She was being cornered by her so-called boyfriend, and she looked terrified. He walked up to the red headed teen and punched him in the face.

As the other teen screamed, a crowd began to gather. Black*Star (who dragged Tsubaki with him), Patti, Liz, Kid, Crona, Dr. Stein, fangirls and Lord Death in an I ship SoMa tee (Why did I put that in there? Who cares? Just try and not laugh at that lovely little image I've put i you head) surrounded them.

But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try.

_Cause I'm runnin' out of time_  
_I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,_  
_So I'll fight until you're mine_  
_And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight_

_Ooooooooh, if you're in danger_  
_Ooooooooh, I'm here to save ya_  
_Ooooooooh, that's what I'm made of_  
_Oh oh oh ooh, give you my SuperLuv_

Soul began to fight with all he had. He truly loved Maka with all he had, and now, now he might finally have a chance to win her over. He landed another blow on Justin. The other had barley been able to touch him, let alone get in a punch.

As he brought his fist down once again, the other was begging him to stop. He hoisted the red up by his shirt and landed a final blow to his nose. As the blood trickled out, he dropped the teen and turned to Maka.

_And all you really need_  
_Has been right in front of you this whole time_  
_And I, I didn't need no super powers_  
_I saved the world and now you are mine_  
_Now you're mine_

He leaned down and kissed the the small girl. She was shocked at first, but soon melted into Soul's soft lips.

"I love you, Maka." he whispered

"I love you too, Soul." and with that, the walked towards their apartment, hand in hand.

**Sorry that I left out some of the song, but I didn't find the need to put in. I hope you liked it. Sorry Justin fangirls, but I needed him to play the role of the bad guy. Also, look at my face. If you hate me, I ain't bovvered. If you can tell me who says that, in my next story, I'll make the character of your choice pop up at the most inappropriate time, just give me the paring you want and the person who should pop up, kay? Think of it as a reward for bothering to read this far. **


End file.
